


You Have To Trust Me

by Desirae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Destiel in love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas glanced up at the bar, saw Dean leaning against it, with another drink. He also saw that he was involved in a conversation with a beautifully built brunette who just casually reached up and brushed Dean's forearm. Castiel narrowed his eyes as the flare of what he recognized as the very human emotion of jealousy encompassed his being.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean has been acting off since Castiel informed him of his plans to fall and Cas wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are my own. This little oneshot was just a little scenario that wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy it. Blessed be:)0(

 

  
 

Dean needed this. He needed to go out, have some drinks and put it all out of his mind. He was avoiding Castiel's searching stare as he pulled on his jeans, and he drew on a grey metallica tee shirt. He was determined not to stress. It was a night off. They would meet Sam and Amelia at the club with Charlie and her new girlfriend, (Jenni with an I, she'd been sure to mention ) and he would put last night away. He would bury the image of the knife plunging through Cas's stomach with a sickening pop. He shook himself, squeezed the bridge of his nose and chanced a glance up at Castiel and found their gazes locked.

He was fine now. The demon had been dispatched and Cas had healed. No one would look at the way he was now and see a stabbing victim. No, they would see a lean man with slight stubble, sexy mussed dark hair and bedroom eyes of deep blue. Instead of the usual suit under his trenchcoat, he wore a long sleeved black tee shirt, jeans and a pair of red and white converse. And he was looking straight through Dean's green eyes in that way that let him know he could hide nothing from him. Castiel wasn't blind. He may be socially awkward, he may not get random pop culture references, but he knew Dean. Inside and out.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Castiel asked, in that gravel laced voice that always shot straight to Dean's groin. His eyes stayed steady on Dean's, and Dean had to fight to make it sound like he was genuinely confused. He cleared his throat and reached for his leather jacket.

"Talk about what?"

"Do not play games with me Dean. You know what I am speaking of," Castiel's Angel of the Lord tone raised Dean's hackles. It didn't matter that Cas was right. Of course he knew what he was talking about. "You can't keep doing this. You can't keep pushing me away during the day and an night be so-" Castiel stopped and sighed.

"Be so what, Cas?"

For a minute thay had one of their staring contests before Castiel tilted his head and said in a low growl, "Hungry."

Dean sighed and pushed a hand though his hair.

"Look, can we table this until-" His words were swallowed by a pounding on the hotel door and Sam calling out.

"You guys ready? Amelia is holding the table for us, Charlie warned us that that place gets busy."

"Coming Sammy!" Dean called back. He reached out his hand, grabbed Castiel's, lacing their fingers, his grip firm. "Lets go, we don't want Sam to start bitching."

Castiel let himself be lead away, but with a heavy heart. Two weeks ago Dean wouldn't have cared about being late. Two weeks ago he would have been fucking Cas against the door without a care as to who heard them or what time they arrived at their destination.

* * *

 

The club was only 3 blocks away, so they hoofed it. The demon nest had lead them to Boston, and it was Sam's idea to get together with Charlie while they were here. She may have had many aliases, but to Dean, she'd always be Charlie Bradbury, the little sister he never wanted.  Sam had known that she was in town because of a Twilight Convention.

"Twilight, are you fucking serious?" Dean had scoffed, ashamed that his brother even knew the event was taking place.  Sam had just smiled. He did that alot now, especially since Amelia had joined them. It had been nearly a year now. A year since they'd beaten Naomi and Metatron and restored the balance between Heaven and Hell. Amelia didn't come on the hunts, but she was there, at the hotels, at the bunker, homebase, for Sam when they got back from whatever big bad they were fighting. It had taken Dean a little while to get used to having a girl around, earning pinches from Cas when he swore too much. Amelia didnt seem to mind though. She was okay in Dean's book, and that meant alot to Sam. He told himself he didn't need Dean's approval, but that didn't mean he didn't want it all the same.

The walk was quiet. Sam would have to be blind to not notice the tension between his brother and his Angel.  He wasn't too worried, he knew whatever ever Dean's issue was, Castiel would pry it out of him. Sam was in awe of Cas's patience with his brother. He figured it must be an Angel thing. Dean had a stubborn streak a mile long and liked things to go his way. Castiel never seemed bothered though, he would just wait him out, stare him down till Dean finally broke. This always brought out Cas's wide gummy smile and Dean would call him a bitch before kissing him hard on the lips.  Amelia had asked Sam if he was shocked when Dean and Cas's relationship had taken that romantic turn and he'd had to tell her he really wasn't. She had asked because Sam had told her about how Dean had kinda been a man whore when it came to women, aside from his time with Lisa.  Sam had explained it wasn't a gender thing. It was just Castiel. They just had a connection and after everything they head been through together, hell, purgatory, Naomi's mind control. They had an unbreakable bond. A profound bond, as Cas would say. They were like puzzle pieces, they just fit. So no, Sam just hadn't been surprised. Besides, they were still Dean and Cas. They acted the same. Dean was still a hard rocker obsessed with his car and the hunt, and Cas was still, if not a wavelength, but a powerful being of celestial intent trying to learn the social fundamentals of man. Except now they had sex. Often and loudly. Dean would still wink at a hot girl and give her his charming smile, but all the while be holding Cas's hand. If any girl happened to approach though, Dean was quick to say "No thanks" or "my boyfriend would smite us" which usually earned him a elbow in the gut from the Angel. They just worked. But the past few weeks had been uncomfortable, not the norm and Sam was pretty sure it had something to do with Cas deciding that when things settle down, he was going to fall, give up his Grace to be human, really, to be with Dean. Sam didn't know why Dean wasn't over the moon. Maybe guilt? Whatever the reason, Sam was sure Castiel would fix it. Even as they walked, despite the air of unease, Dean let go of Cas's hand to snake his arm around his waist, tugging him tight to his side, and absently pressed a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

 

The club was called Eclectic. It was three stories, the first, where they were going to be, had a bar, dance floor, and what looked like the set up for some kareoke. Music poured through the speakers and Taylor Swift shouted about how she was never getting back together with someone. The second floor boasted a bowling alley and another bar, and the third was trance, complete with blacklights and that pulsing music that seemed to make everyone want to jump. The interior on the main floor was crimson and silver, with dim lighting provided by bell shaped light fixtures that dropped from the ceiling over the tables.  Sam beamed when he saw Amelia waving them over from a c-shaped booth in the back, like he hadn't just been with her an hour ago. Her curly dark hair was in a clip and her delicate frame was wrapped in a deep violet jersey dress. Her only jewelry was a silver cross necklace Sam had given her for Christmas that year.  Sam settled down next to her and Castiel slid in on the other side, leaving Dean to take the outside, like he preferred. 

A cute little blond waitress came over, one who in another life, Dean would have taken the time to hit on, and took thier drink orders. Amelia and Sam ordered grape crushes to which Dean snickered "Chick" earning him a kick in the shin from his brothers long leg. Dean ordered a whiskey and Cas asked for ice water.

"Come on man, live a little," Dean shoulder bumped him, so Cas sighed and changed his order to a budweiser.

Sam looked around. "Man, this place is huge! I wonder how many demons could be hiding here?" He almost sounded excited. Dean was not amused.

"Dude, are kidding me? Could you maybe NOT jinx us on our one night off? No demons tonight, no guns and no knives,"  Dean said harshly. He snapped his lips shut as the waitress returned with their drinks and Castiel noticed the slight tremor in Dean's hand before he controlled it and grasped his drink. He downed it in one motion. Dean reached in his pocket as his phone went off. He opened it and read the text.

"Charlie'll be here soon. I'm gonna take a piss and wait for her by the bar so she doesn't miss us. Order shots." He said gruffly before leaving his seat. Castiel's eyes followed Dean as he walked away.

"Cas, what is going on with him? He is seriously on edge!" Sam said.

"I know.  I think it's because he's not happy about me falling. I keep wondering if it's because we'd become too real this way. If I'm human, he would feel obligated to stay with me.  Maybe it's not what he wants," He said it matter of factly, but his eyes were dark with emotion.

"I don't think that's it," Amelia said gently and Castiel turned to face her. " The love that radiates from him when he looks at you, it's almost palpatable," Cas gave a small smile at that. He glanced up at the bar, saw Dean leaning against it, with another drink. Cas also saw that he was involved in a conversation with a beautifully built brunette who just casually reached up and brushed Dean's forearm. Castiel narrowed his eyes as the flare of what he recognized as the very human emotion of jealousy encompassed his being.

* * *

 

Dean drank his second whiskey as he waited for Charlie to show up. He smiled, amused at the brazen girl trying to get his attention. She was hot, he had to give her that, with her tight blue top and push up bra, coupled with a black miniskirt and hooker boots. A flirtatious butterfly winged up her left shoulder. She touched his arm and asked if she could buy him another drink. He chuckled to himself at how her attempts at a sexy voice paled in comparison to Cas's everyday sandpaper tone. No one sounded hotter than his Angel, whether he was reading aloud from a menu _Dean, what is a bananas foster?_ or when he was pushing Dean into their bed with a low _I want you now._

Molly or was it Mindy? Didn't really matter, still had her hand on him and Dean could feel the heat of Castiel's gaze boring into him. He didn't turn to face it, he just deftly moved his arm, in a casual attempt to scratch the back of his neck.

"Thanks, but I'm actually involved with someone."

The girl pouted and looked up at him from long lashes, then said "Well, what she doesn't know can't hurt her right?"

Dean laughed, and thought, _Wow_. "Oh believe me sweetheart, he'd know. And I don't cheat."

"Your loss," she said, obviously put out and slinked away to her next victim on the other side of the bar. Dean just laughed again and turned back towards the bar, only to find Castiel in his face. He nearly jumped.

"Jesus Cas! I really do have to get you that bell."

"Perhaps if you hadn't been so engrossed in that woman, you would have noticed me," Castiel said with a lofty eyebrow lift. His tone was even, but his eyes were flashing. For a minute, Dean just stared. That happened to him alot. He would get lost in Cas's eyes, which made him feel like a douche, but what was he gonna do. What were they talking about again?

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Dean asked and Cas stepped in closer to his personal space.

"I'm talking about this," he says and proceeds to curl his own hand on Dean's arm. "Is this the problem? Are you missing your women? "

"Cas, **what-** **the-** **fuck-** are you talking about?" Dean spaced his words as though trying to talk to a child.

"I'm talking about," and there was that low gravel again that took Dean's breath away, "the fact that you have barely spoken to me in weeks unless it's to call upon our father during sex. I am talking about the fact that you smiled more at that girl tonight than you have since I imformed you of my plan to give up my Grace. So I am asking you, is that the problem? Are you done with me? Do you not want to be with me? Is a real lifetime with me too much for you too handle?"

They were standing close enough to breathe each others air and Dean's heart broke a little at the fact that this was where Castiel's mind would automatically go.

"Cas, let me make this clear. There is no one I want to be with other than you. No one. You are it. I will fuck you right now on this bar if it would prove that to you."

"That would be unsanitary," was the Angel's reply and Dean let out a bark of laughter. 

"Then please, Dean. What is wrong?"

This was not the plan. He didn't want to do this here. He didn't want to think about it tonight, but of course that was ridiculous. Of course he was thinking about it. That moment. All of those moments when he'd seen Castiel struck. Shot, stabbed, and God, exploded! They were all there, like a vicious slideshow in his mind.  Dean leveled his eyes on Cas and said roughly, "You won't be able to heal anymore, right?"  He didn't wait for answer and just turned to the bartender and asked for a shot of whiskey, tossed it back with a hiss after putting one of his many credit cards on the chrome counter. He turned back to Cas who was still looking at him, quizzically.  Dean saw when it hit, the dawning of understanding playing across Castiel's features. His eyes widened.

"Dean," he breathed out.

They stood still, Dean feeling like high school girl and Cas feeling like an idiot for not getting it sooner.

"It would END me, Cas,"  Dean's voice was raw.

"Yo braveheart!"

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean whispered as Charlie's voice cut through the intense moment he was sharing with his Angel. He broke their gaze and Castiel watched as Dean slipped on a cool mask, smiling widely at the wiry redhead striding their way. He lifted her in a twirling hug, saying "What's up your Highness, fuck any fairies lately?"

She laughed. "Bitch! Hey Cas, looking good outta that suit!"

"Thank you," he said politely, "You are looking lovely as well," He was having a hard time settling, his insides were still quaking from the realization that Dean's problem with him giving up his grace had nothing to do with commitment and everything to do with Dean's fear of losing him permanently. He ran a possesive hand up and down Dean's arm as he and Charlie continued talking, and continued to keep it there when Dean suggested they head back to the table with Sam and Amelia.

Castiel felt the need to continue the contact when they sat down, keeping a hand on Dean's thigh, as though to reassure his Hunter that he was still there. They all cheered with the shots Sam had ordered while Dean and Cas had been at the bar.  Charlie choked and sputtered. "Smooth," she said, her face as red as her hair. Conversation flowed, and Dean unconciously played with the hair at the nape of Cas's neck as they talked. 

Sam could sense a change. He had witnessed the pair in one of their epic staring contests at the bar, from the table. Something had happened.  He hoped that things would go back to normal now. At least Dean was looking at him now, and Cas was looking back, with some deep unspoken emotion.  Dean's hand was still in Cas's hair and the Angel was leaning into the touch. Sam cleared his throat.

"So Charlie, where's your girlfriend? Thought we were going to meet her tonight."

"Oh you will. She'll be here soon, she had to go back to the hotel to finish our blog on the convention." 

Dean laughed at that. "Right, I forgot, how were your sparkily vampires? Did you go out in the sun and take pictures, fangirl?"

Charlie cocked her head at him and took a pull from her vodka tonic with a straw.

"You know Dean-o, for someone who doesn't like Twilight, I'm surprised you know what the effects of the sun have on the characters," Charlie sassed.

Amelia laughed and said, "That's my fault, I made them watch the movies."

"What did you think of the movies, Cas?" Charlie asked, prompting him to tear his gaze from Dean's face. 

"I found the idea of a vampire human hybrid implausible and blasphemous," He said darkly. "And real vampires definately do not sparkle," His tone was serious so Dean masked a chuckle behind his hand, but Charlie laughed outright.

"Dean, your boyfriend is fricken adorable. Oh, oh, wait! Here comes my girl. Get a load of her Dean, you are gonna shit!" Sam was already laughing before Dean turned to get a load of Jenni with an i. His eyes widened before he turned back to Charlie.

"No fucking way! Are you serious? Is she a....?"

"No, but she looks like she could be, right?"

Cas turned to look and just sighed.  Jenni with an i looked like she could have graced the cover of Dean's hallowed Busty Asian Beauties. Generous breasts, curves in all the right places and a waterfall of jet black hair all poured into a tight, wine colored dress that stopped just past croch level.

"I'll have another shot please," Was all Cas had to say about that.

* * *

 

Jenni with an i turned out to be really smart with a wicked sense of humor, and a total geek trapped in a bond girls body. She was perfect for Charlie.  They had tried to get Dean drunk enough to do kareoke to no avail, although Sam gave it a shot, with a rendition of Can't buy me Love that had Dean nearly pissing himself. As they all started back to the hotel, Castiel smiled at Dean with amused affection as he stumbled a little down the sidewalk.

"That fresh air really gets ya," Sam snickered, as he stumbled along too, tripping over an orange cone.

"Smooth move, assbutt! Don't lose your shoe," Dean quipped with a sidelong glance at Castiel and made Sam double over in laughter. They said their goodnights in the hotel parking lot before heading into their respective rooms, with plans to meet for breakfast before they headed out their seperate ways in the morning.

Cas took the key card from Dean's fumbling fingers and opened their door, flicking on the light. The sudden brightness made Dean blink owlishly for a moment. Dean tossed his jacket on the chair before turning towards Castiel, backing him up against the door and taking his mouth in a hot kiss, sweeping his tongue into his mouth and pressing his body flush against him. He fisted his hands in Cas's hair and bit his lip,and illicted a low groan from the Angel. Cas ran his hands up Deans chest before clutching the back of his head and giving back as good as he was getting. Dean reached down to pull at the hem of his lovers shirt, but Cas broke away and stilled his hands. "Dean," was all he said. Dean sighed and rested his forehead against Castiel's and sighed.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I think it's best, yes," Castiel said, taking Dean's hand in leading him over to the edge of the bed.

They sat, turned towards each other, knees brushing, Dean with a petulant look on his face.  "Okay. What do you have to say? What can you say that will make me feel better about this?"

"Dean.  This fear that you have? You must know, I live with it everyday. Everytime you go on a hunt that I can't be there for. How many times have you come back to me, bloodied and bruised? What is it that you always say to me, hmm?"

Dean rolled his eyes heavenward.  "I say that you have to trust me to handle myself when you can't be there," he finally admits.

Cas gives him a pointed stare before saying "Don't I deserve the same respect, courtesy and trust?"

Dean pushes a hand through his hair and said "It's not the same, Cas!"

"How is it not the same? What makes it different for you?"

"Because I am used to being a human, you aren't! I fought for along time without angelic intervention, and it's going to be all new to you. If something like last night happens again, you won't heal. You will die, and how do I handle that? I can't. I won't survive.  Just thinking about it......" he couldn't even finish.

Castiel wanted to calm the war he saw raging inside of Dean. He stroked his hand down the side of his face, watched his eyes close at the touch.

"I'm not helpless Dean. I can fight. I have been around a long time. I've commanded garrisons if you'll recall. But yes, things happen sometimes. Bad things. But we can't live our lives in fear. You know that better than anyone. And you have to trust me enough to know that I will be careful. Do you think I want to give up my Grace to have a life here with you, and then lose it all by being irresponsible with myself?"

Dean knew he was right. He didn't like it, but he knew it. He reached up to grasp the wrist of the hand cupping his face and blew out a breath.

"No. I know. I know you'll be careful. It's just scary to think about, and I can't help thinking about it, and that's why I've been so distant. At night, it's easy for me to hold you tight and lose myself in you, but during the day, it glares at me, like the fucking sun."

"Then we just have to promise to take care of each other. We can do that, can't we?"

"Yeah Cas, we can do that. We can," Dean said quietly before searching out Castiel's mouth with his own. They sighed into each others mouths, breaking only to undress each other. They fell back on to the bed, still sipping from each other as their skin slid together. Cas ground his cock against Dean's making him groan " _Oh God_ ," earning him a bit lip and a "Don't blaspheme Dean," which just made Dean hotter. They were a flurry of groping hands, tongues and teeth. Their pants and moans bounced off the walls of the room. They were already to wound up just from their hands stroking each other, and it was Castiel who came first with a low growl that pushed Dean right over the edge. For a few blissful moments they just laid there. After a bit of labored breathing on Dean's part, Cas cleaned them with his mojo. Dean wrapped himself around Castiel, still breathing heavy in the crook of his neck. He whispered a sleepy "I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean," Castiel whispered back, content to hold his hunter as he drifted off. A smile played at his lips as he thought about what it was going to be like to slip into dreams beside his lover. But for now, this was good too.

The End


End file.
